The present invention relates to a film-shape soap.
It is 60 years since a film-shape soap, so called "paper soap" was known, but the classical paper soap was too brittle to be practically used.
Recently, the demand of a film-shape soap has become increased for portable use, disposable use, unit usage, and so on, especially as the sanitary sense has become more popular. In order to improve the brittleness of the classical paper soap it has been tried the addition of various kinds of a film formable polymer material into the soap. Most of these trials, however, have been failed due to the incompatibility of the soap with a conventional film formable polymer material and the high melting point of the soap itself.
Japanese Patent Application KOKAI No.53-91912 discloses a film-shape detergent using a synthetic detergent which is comparatively easy to prepare a film instead of soap and methyl cellulose as a film forming material. For this film-shape detergent obtained, however, have been pointed out many defects attributed to the synthetic detergent such as the cause of hand chapping, poor solubility in water, hard or stimulus feeling to hand in use and so on. Therefore, it has been desired the development of a film-shape soap using a soap itself which is mild to a skin, and has no stimulation.